In the field of physics it is desirable to inject high energy particles into a toroidal container to produce colliding beams, and reaction products from reactions that convert one form of energy into another, such reactions being described in "Controlled Thermonuclear Reactions," by Glasstone and Lovberg, 1960, which is incorporated by reference herein, but the systems known heretofore were limited to low density beams, and correspondingly low reaction rates, or they required large and cumbersome apparatus, or were otherwise ineffective, inefficient or troublesome.